Ticklish Situation
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Jocu and Vivo look for a scared Tyina, they tickle torture Sasha for her whereabouts!


**Another guestsurprise/newbienovelistRD collaboration!**

* * *

Tyina was roaming around the mansion looking for Four Arms. He said he was going to show her some new techniques for training against the knights.

"Gosh, I wonder where he is," She thought out loud. She then heard some slight snoring from another room.

Curious, she walked into the other room and saw red skin peeking out under the blankets. Whoever it was was completely submerged under the blankets. Tyina was happy because she thought it was Four Arms.

"I wonder why he's not in his room. This is the guest room." She thought to herself. But deciding to have some fun, she climbed up on the bed and sat on his lower back.

"Mmmmm," a voice groaned sleepily.

"Ooooh this is gonna be epic," she giggled, now beginning to tickle the person's sides and waist.

"H-Hey! AHAHAHA CUHUUHUHUHT IT OUT!" The voice laughed. She then could feel the person lift up their bum and began to shake left and right to get her off of them.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Tyina laughed, now trying to hang on and still tickling the person.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAW! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" He chuckled, still bouncing her to get off of him.

"Nope!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! YOU LIHIHIHIHIHITTLE TROUBLEMAHAHAHAKER!" the person giggled, now gently bouncing her up in the air!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" Tyina squealed, now landing with a thud on the person's back. "OW!" She gasped.

"Oh my! Are you alright out there?" the person asked. But Tyina's pupils shrank as she saw a long red tail with a black furry end come out of the covers and wipe her face. This definitely was NOT Four Arms!

"W-What's going on?" Another voice asked sleepily.

"Someone is tickling me!" The main voice said in a cheerful tone. But Tyina froze even more! Who were these strange aliens?! She wasn't tickling Four Arms at all! This was some kind of strange being!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyina screamed, now jumping down and running out of the room in pure panic. As soon as she ran out, Jocu and Vivo removed the blankets.

"Where did she go?" Vivo asked. "She left before we could see who she was or what she looked like."

"I know, but we'll find whoever that was. I want to meet her." Jocu smiled in a determined manner.

They were visiting Sasha because everyone was out of town and Sasha had the mansion to herself for the whole weekend. To prevent her from being alone, both brothers decided to stay with her for a while. Little did they know, another little one was staying at the mansion too!

Tyina shot down the stairs like a cannon and was on the verge of running out the door in a panic! She had enough horror for one day!

But then, Sasha came her way! "WHOA! Tyina! Slow down! What's going on?!"

"M-M-M-MONSTERS! BIG, SCARY MONSTERS! YOU HAVE TO HIDE ME!" Tyina wailed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy, hon! They're not bad monsters-"

"BUT I DID SOMETHING BAD TO THEM AND NOW THEY'RE AFTER ME!" Tyina hugged Sasha. "Please, Sasha! You gotta hide me!"

Seeing Tyina so stricken with panic, she decided to help her. "Okay, go hide in my room and I'll take care of the monsters."

"Thank you!" Tyina zipped to Sasha's room.

Jocu and Vivo came around the corner. "Sasha! Where is she?!"

"Where's who?" Sasha immediately responded.

"That human who tickled me!" Jocu said. "I know she's in her somewhere!"

"You must have been seeing thins. Because I haven't seen anyone." Sasha said.

But the brothers weren't fooled. Someone else was here and Sasha was hiding her from them.

Jocu smiled. "I see...so you're unwilling to tell us where she is?" he asked as he circled around Sasha.

"You know we can easily persuade you to tell us where she is." Vivo warned with a smile.

Sasha gulped. She had a very good feeling they were going to tickle the truth out of her. "Look! I swear I didn't see Tyina!"

"Tyina?" Jocu and Vivo said together.

Sasha covered her mouth. Her loose lips made a mistake. Before she could even attempt to run, Jocu grabbed her.

"So, her name is Tyina, huh?" Jocu purred.

Sasha whimpered in defeat.

* * *

Inside Frankenstrike's lab, Sasha was strapped down to the torture table.

"This is a nice table." Jocu mused. "It'll be perfect to tickle you!"

"It even has a head clamp!" Vivo said as he clamped down the restraint over Sasha's forehead.

"Jocu! Vivo! There's no need to tickle me! I don't know anything!" Sasha replied in a scared tone.

"Oh really?" Vivo brought his fluffy tail up and began tickling Sasha under the chin.

"Hahahahahaha! Chin tickles!" Sasha squealed. She laughed even harder when Vivo's tail tickled her neck. Then Vivo's two tails tickled her ears.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, stop it!" Sasha laughed.

"Feel like talking now? It won't tickle anymore if you do." Vivo cooed.

"N-N-Never!" Sasha tittered. "No matter hohohow much it tickles!"

Jocu then raised Sasha's shirt, exposing her stomach. "Then this calls for the big guns." He wiggled his fingertips mere inches from Sasha's weak spot. "Last chance, Sasha..."

Sasha was deathly afraid. If Jocu tickled her stomach, it's over. But Sasha promised to Tyina and she never goes back on a promise.

"I won't talk!" Sasha replied, bracing herself.

"Alright, you've been warned!" Jocu then used all four hands to tickle Sasha's stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP!" Sasha began laughing out loud.

"Tickle torture always works best!" Jocu said. While Jocu tickled Sasha's stomach, Vivo started tickling Sasha's underarms and nuzzled against Sasha's neck, purring affectionately.

"AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As the two brothers tickle tortured Sasha, Tyina was watching from the doorway. She cringed in terror. "Poor Sasha. That looks _really_ ticklish!" Now Tyina was feeling guilty. Sasha could end up laughing herself to death because Tyina was being a coward.

After what Jocu deemed sufficient time, he and Vivo stopped tickling. "Now will you tell us?"

Sasha panted from ticklish exhaustion. She couldn't bare to go through that again, but Tyina...she couldn't go back on her word.

"I won't talk..." she answered.

Tyina could not believe it! Even after all that, Sasha still won't rat her out?!

Vivo stroked Sasha's chin. "We're sorry we have to put you through this, Sasha. But we just want to know who that girl was. Will you still not tell us?" he asked gently.

Sasha shook her head.

Jocu shrugged. "Oh, well. We better get out the feathers."

"NO!" Tyina busted into the room. "Don't tickle Sasha anymore! I'm the one you want!"

"Oh? So you're the one who tickled me?" Jocu said, walking up to the young girl.

Tyina nodded. "Yes, Sasha didn't tell you it was me because I was too scared to see you. But now, Sasha was suffering all because of me..."

"Suffering?" Jocu and Vivo laughed.

"Sasha wasn't suffering, we're Tickle monsters! We tickle people for fun and cheer them up!" Vivo said.

"Huh? How's tickling fun?" Tyina was confused. She squealed when Jocu grabbed her arms and held them up.

"We'll show you." Using his arms to lift her shirt and expose her tummy. Vivo then wriggled his furry fingers against it.

"OOOH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O-O-OAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tyina burst with laughter.

"Ooooh? Does that tickle?" Vivo cooed.

"YES! YEHEHEHEHEHEHES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tyina wriggled and writhed, Vivo's fluffy fingers were driving her ticklish tummy mad.

Vivo stopped and Tyina was breathless, a big smile on her face.

"See? Don't you feel better with your tummy filled with tickles?" Vivo said, wiggling his finger in Tyina's belly button.

"EEE! Yes! Yes!" Tyina laughed. "I guess I was worried for nothing."

The monsters laughed and gave Tyina a hug. They turned around and saw Sasha fast asleep, still strapped on the table.

"Guess all that tickling really wore her out, huh?" Vivo unstrapped Sasha and held her in his arms. The monster blushed a little and smiled. "She's so cute when she's asleep." He gently tickled Sasha under the chin and saw Sasha's lips curve to a little smile.

Jocu yawned. "Yeah. I could use a nap myself."

"Me too." Tyina said.

Everyone went down to the living room and rest down on the couches. Tyina was glad the monster's meant no harm and Sasha was alright.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope you all liked the story guestsurprise and I have done! And guestsurprise, my post problem is solved! :D**


End file.
